


Double the pleasure

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry walks in on his brother Liam having sex with Zayn.<br/>And Zayn actually wants Harry to join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know...tell me if you liked it :)) xx

Hockey trainings where cancelled. The first thing Harry did was sulk and whine in disappointment. Then he cheered and whooped and nearly swayed his stick in team mate Louis’ precious face. No hockey meant he could rush home and get an hour or a half on his own. It also meant the xbox would be his for the little time he could spend alone. He pretended to skate all the way back home, people were looking at him in weird ways, and Louis kept hitting his shoulder, slurring at him to behave and walk straight.  
“Lou come home we’ll play games before Li gets home or I don’t know”

“I hate all of your games Harry”

“You stole all of my good games”

Louis smirked and ruffled Harry’s hair. 

“Anyway, I’ve got plans too, we’ll see this week end at training okay?”

“Whatever” Harry rolled his eyes, but slapped his hand in Louis’ and poked him in the ass with his bat. Their paths separated, Harry waved a hello-goodbye to whoever was going to open the door for Louis and headed for his own door. He said hi to his neighbour tanning in his front garden, tried to gain the solitary cat’s confidence (with as much luck as the last times) and jumped over his gate. He sprints to his door, throwing his bag on the bench under the porch. The door gives in under his key with one simple turn and he storms in, welcomed by the automatic air freshener spraying artificial perfume to his face. He hates himself for letting his mum watch that commercial too many times. He coughs and sneezes, but makes his way to the kitchen, ignoring the already opened pot of nutella on the dining table. Mum never leaves the house untidy. He probably should’ve tilted but he didn’t, he answered to his stomach’s orders instead. He takes nearly everything out of the fridge, making himself one of those huge sandwiches you only see in cartoons, he even adds a cherry tomato on top with a toothpick. He jumps on the couch, sinks in it and shimmies to get a little comfier. He moans at the taste of his snack, at the sound of peace and quiet.  
He can never rest once his step brother is in the house, he’s always neat, doing everything right, he doesn’t get any blaming but he’s a proper twat. Harry loves him though, but his big brother has a weird way of showing how he loves him back. He should be home in less than an hour now, which would give Harry time to muse about, naked wrapped in cellophane or something of that kind. He’d always dreamed of this day.

Liam always came home first (mainly when he was ditching the last hours of school) and when Harry was back, all his attention was on him, or maybe wasn’t that much. Like when Harry was around, he was pretty close to invisible, and when he was in a different room, Liam would always come to find him, to sit there and do nothing. As if Harry was invisible. A twat he tells you. But Harry likes his awkwardness. Liam is kind of dorky sometimes, and shy. But he’s mostly a traitor, never can keep his mouth shut and loves, loves to get Harry in trouble. 

If he was to come home right now he’d tell their mum how Harry made a sandwich using three different types of sliced bread and eleven slices of turkey and twice as much pounds of butter. He’d also add something like “he farted on your couch” which could be true in standards, but wouldn’t really be because Liam wouldn’t know. And it’s not as if someone would duck down to tuck their nose in the cushions anyway. He finished the last bit of his food, patted his full stomach and reached blindly for the remote control. But of course Liam had kept it in his room. He’s got a tv too and they share one remote for both (mum doesn’t watch tv so the remote stays in Liam’s room either wayyyy – Harry rolls his eyes). He actually puts the nutella away, licks the spoon that was there clean and clambers lazily up the stairs. 

As he gets closer up he can catch the sound of some loud bed squeaking moaning action and he’d be damned if he said he didn’t know what those sounds were. At first he thought his mum had found someone to fuck –fabulous- but then he remembered not seeing her car parked in the front. Then he thought about Liam but he couldn’t be home right now could he? That would be bloody fantastic, coming home earlier to find your brother has beaten you to it. He does this caterpillar crawl up to Liam’s door and effectively, there is a stray of light under his door. Maybe he was watching porn and he left the computer and the lights on? He heard a groan erupt from the other side, and a moan. Sounded like gay porn to Harry’s ears. To which one of those two people getting at it sounded strangely like Liam when he was tossing off in the shower. (Harry remembers brushing his teeth while -Liam had no idea he was there- snorting into his toothpaste and hearing everything). He sat back, leaning on the door. His afternoon had gotten even better. He doesn’t know how long he sits there, probably thirty seconds. The best thirty seconds of his week really, picking on the thread of his jeans as he gauges the frequencies and peaks of each moan. Especially his brother’s, they’re terrific. He thinks about getting his phone out to record, but then he remembers he doesn’t have a phone. It’s in Louis’ bedroom, probably dead under his bed. He hates that old flip thing anyway.  
Harry actually cackles when he hears everything speed up, and things are coming close to an end.

“Urgh Zayn…m’gonna come”

Harry stops in the middle of releasing a breathy laugh, nearly chokes on it actually. His hears must’ve been playing him around. Hearing Liam moan for someone was quite fun for the fact, but hearing exactly who he was doing it for was reaching higher levels of awkwardness. He suddenly springs up, his brain clockworking quickly. So if this is the Zayn he thinks about, he’s never going to let him live that down. For never. He attempts a quick glance, pushing the door handle down just a little bit. He peers in, the sound becoming much more clearer. Harry doesn’t know if he likes that yet or not. With his luck, his best friend, he leans in for a bit too long, pushing the door open with his weight. He stumbles in, releasing a mixture of cuss words. Everything stops, Harry doesn’t move, still holding on the door. He looks down so he doesn’t have to look at embarrassing naked tangled bodies. He should really walk out of the room, out of the house, out of town even.

“Harry, what are you doing?”

Harry pretends to have fallen asleep, then groans making it seem like he’s hurt somewhere but he just gives up because hurt or not he’s going to get buried alive anyway. He braves a look towards the bed, and holy shit they haven’t moved. Liam’s on top, with a dick inside his ass, his own in his hand. He’s on top of the, definitely the same Zayn.

“Oh my god” one of them say, and they don’t know which one spoke up because it’s the only thing they can all think of right now.

“C-coach?” Harry tilts his head to the side looking like an innocent cutie. He sucks his bottom lip, digging a dimple.  
Zayn was one of the hockey coaches, along with the old forty five year old triple champion Stephenson, he was always there to help the beginners, like Harry. Liam looks back and forth horrified, and Zayn smirks, rolling his head like he can’t believe his luck. He thrusts his hips up, Liam spurting out incoherent words when he feels his prostate being stimulated again. 

“Zayn stop ..I mean…jesus…”

Harry crooks his neck, nearly snapping it in two as he looks at the space where his brother’s bum meets Zayn’s cock. His eyes go wide, and he raises his eyebrows as if he wasn’t even impressed.  
Zayn however doesn’t seem to care, he folds one arm behind his head, and grinds his hips a bit more. So that’s why they didn’t have hockey today. Instead of taking his duties, Zayn decided to go and have his way with his brother instead. Harry didn’t really mind, Zayn was hot, and he was the one making Liam moan like a chick. 

“By the way Liam you moan like a slut!”  
Zayn laughs breathless, holding onto Liam’s hip. Liam’s freaking out. 

“The fuck? I mean Harry get out of here?”

“Why? Let him stay…” Zayn with one leg twists their position, Liam crashing into the bed. “Let him watch” he slides out, holding one of Liam’s leg up for Harry to see, and slams back in, never wiping that stupid grin off his face. 

“Harry…but Harry” Liam whines and then moans when he feels his arousal build up again. “Harry” he says this time, and it’s breathless, wanting (moaned) and most of all, it makes Zayn stop.  
“How about” he pulls out -Harry’s looking at his hockey teacher’s naked dick- and rolls off of Liam’s body. “I like it when you moan his name.”

“I didn’t-“

Harry wants to disappear, sink in the floor like the soft couch was drowning him earlier on. He should've fled when he still could. Zayn shuts him with his lips, Liam kisses like a slut too Harry noticed.  
“How about” Zayn repeats. He sits on the bed indian style, and strokes his cock with one sloppy hand. Harry squeals in his spot he’d be lying if the obvious bulge didn’t show enough truth already. 

“You let him fuck you?”

Harry who was biting at his nails, honestly wondering why he was still standing there, nearly chopped half of his finger away. Liam’s dick twitched but he shakes his head. 

“That’s incest!”

“ _Stepbrothers_ ”

“It’s underage”

“You’re sixteen”

“He doesn’t even like boys!”

“You made him hard Li” Zayn points to Harry who was silently in pain after nearly eating his finger away. Zayn teleports to Harry’s side, his pants down to his ankles in no time. He blushes at the obvious erection and Liam rolls his eyes. He even manages to be a twat in those times. 

“He’s a virgin”

“Deflower him.”

Zayn’s tone is challenging, and Liam can’t not take a good bet. He stares, half in shock, at Zayn’s hand walking inside his young brother’s boxers. Harry whimpers, feeling the unfamiliar hand, creep around the length of his cock. Coach Malik, the one sitting on the side, blowing in his whistle, doing nothing else than looking hot in his mini shorts because he’s too precious to get his skates out. Coach Malik touching his dick. It sends blood rushing to Harry’s body parts, the most obvious ones, and Zayn grins at that. 

“What do you think Harry?” Zayn whispers, moving his hand up and down. From his place, Liam can see the shape of his lover’s hand jerking his hand inside Harry’s pants. “Look at him” he swirls his thumb around the tip. “He’s already open and loose for you” Harry’s stomach contracts, thinking of how good Liam looks right now. He seems so small and so much less of a twat.

“I-I don’t know” Harry breathes. He’s so turned on he feels his legs shake. 

“Zayn-stop!” Liam whimpers, he’s blinking hard, trying to hide the way his cock twitches.  
Zayn is far from stopping. He even pokes the head of Harry’s cock out of his boxers, showing the tip glistening with a little pool of precome. “Liam what do you think of that big cock tearing your ass in two”  
Liam groans and turns their back to them, he doesn’t want to admit that all of this excites him more than he’d like. He doesn’t hear anything for the next forty five seconds, other than Zayn’s filthy whispering and Harry’s obscene moans. He should’ve kicked Harry out when he still could. He chances a look towards the other two and makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Zayn is now on his knees, sinking Harry’s cock between his pink wet lips. He sinks down and pulls back up with a pop, twisting his tongue around the tip before taking Harry back inside his mouth again. 

“Oi! Hands off” Liam can’t bear to see his step brother getting a blowjob from his own boyfriend. Zayn pulls back, and licks his lips. He lets go of Harry’s cock –a rather big looking one- and sits on his ankles.

“He’s ready for you. Go on” Zayn practically pushes Harry to the bed, taking his trousers away from his feet. Harry climbs on the bed, takes his shirt off and straddles Liam’s hips. He can feel his brother’s erection press up against his bum but doesn’t mention it.

“Come on Liam” 

“I don’t think we should…”

“Stop being a twat and open your legs for me” Harry presses his hands inside Liam’s thighs, spreading them wide. He spares a quick glance at his cock, wet with Zayn’s saliva, the foreskin covering three quarters of his head and if he could suck himself he would. Liam stares down too and tries to ignore the way his hole clutches from desperation and want.  
Harry nudges his cock in, dipping easily inside his brother’s tight heat. Liam gasps, his eyes widening. Harry’s thicker, much more thicker than Zayn and he suddenly feels fuller, hotter and definitely more desperate. 

“Fucking move “ he grits, clenching around Harry’s shaft. The young one slumps back and forth, rocking into Liam at a clumsy pace. He holds onto Liam’s waist, digging his nails there. And there goes all his frustration, disappearing with each shallow thrust.

“oh my god Harry fuck me” Liam pants, building his climax up once more. He grabs his erection, tugging on it harshly. Harry pumps in and out, not so badly for a first time. He jammed his long thick cock in and out and Liam was tightening so hard around him, it felt so overwhelming and hot and gorgeous. Harry moans, feeling the soft heat of his coach’s chest pressing up to his back. There was Zayn talking dirty to his ear again. Such “Look how good he looks” and “such a slut for you harry” and between two thrusts he’d usually add “fuck, you guys look so hot”. He tilts Harry’s head to the side, leaning in to devour his neck. He immediately finds Harry’s sweet spot, sinking his teeth in, marking the skin all red and tender.  
Liam looks up, seeing his brother’s curly hair fall in front of his dark eyes, his mouth trapped between Zayn’s lips. They look good, they even look perfect like this, and Harry is beautiful with his cheeks flushing into a plump colour.  
“That’s it Harry, fuck him harder” The teen groans, rubbing his still hard cock between Harry’s ass cheeks, he grinds his hips, meeting Harry’s harsh thrusts. His hair bounces back and forth with the sound of skin slapping together, and Liam repeating a long string of “fuck me Harry, fuck me”

Liam comes first, shooting so hard he covers his chest, and the bridge of his shoulder. He shudders and whimpers as Harry hits his prostate several times. He groans, giving the warning that he’s not going to last any sooner, catches Zayn’s lips once more, this time letting his tongue slip in, licking around inside Harry’s mouth. He spills his load out when Zayn’s cock snaps, and brushes against his hole. They all stop their movements, Liam wiping a drop of spunk on the side of his neck. Harry pulls out, his dick dangling between his legs, coated in his own come. 

“Fuck” Zayn groans, taking grasp of his cock. 

“Wait” Liam says faintly, trying to stand on his knees. “Lie back” Liam winks at Harry and takes his hand. He pushes Zayn down with his other arm, whispering instruction to Harry’s ear. Harry looks fucked out but nods, giving a foggy look towards his coach. Liam bends down first, snapping Zayn’s hand away, he brings Harry down with him, pressing a kiss to the tip of Zayn’s length. Harry mirrors his action pressing a path of quick pecks down the hard length of Zayn’s cock. He sucks the bottom of the pulsing vein there while Liam opens his lips to wrap them around the wet head. He pushes his lips, filling his mouth, meeting Harry’s lips half on his way down. Harry licks around the base, swiping a quick stripe over the side of Liam’s bottom lip. They aren’t really coordinated but whatever they seem to be doing works, as Zayn’s moans are breathed heavier by the second. They both go down again, this time Harry’s lips covering the thick shaft, he sucks up and down and swirls his tongue around the tip. Liam slides back up as Harry releases the boy’s cock with an audible moan. Their lips touch this time, only separated by the head dripping with precome and saliva. They reach back to the peak, moaning in each other’s mouths while Harry brings one hand to twist it around Zayn’s throbbing cock. He spurts out without any warning, coating the step brother’s faces. They both hold their breaths feeling streaks of come painting their faces. 

Zayn looks down at the two boys, their faces covered in fresh cum and their lips puffy and bright. He drops his head on his pillow breathing hard. Now that was the hottest thing he’d ever witnessed. Now he had a good excuse to get Harry to blow him behind the benches. As wrong as it may seem he wouldn’t mind sharing the brothers.


End file.
